Intersticios
by Sigel
Summary: Es más que amor y odio, es más que sólo eso. Es la búsqueda de conocimiento, la conquista del espacio y las conversaciones cuando nadie está escuchándo... (OOC/semi-histórico).
1. Obsequio

**1617**

— **Lubac proviene de más allá, del firmamento—** relata el de ascendencia europea al chiquillo que le admira con sus brillantes ojos de ágata, cristalinos como un cielo sin tormentas.

 _E Iván los ama._

Especialmente porque en ellos ahoga toda la cólera y exaltación que surgieron en su interior gracias a los pasados y aciagos lustros, en los que contempló a su gente fenecer por hambre y poder. En los que tuvo que sacrificar a miles de sus habitantes con tal de permanecer y subsistir sin estar obligado a inclinarse frente a sus rivales.

Valió la pena, se rumoreaba que pronto la Comunidad Polaca-Lituana se disolvería. A la par que Suecia está a un ápice de aceptar la suspensión de hostilidades ofrecida por los Romanov, la nueva dinastía gobernante de un país que abarca dos continentes y un poco más; una familia por la que Iván no tiembla al manchar los retazos de su alma.

 _Sus manos._

Observa la invisible linfa recorriendo desde sus largas falanges hasta sus muñecas, sin embargo, ésta se disipa al simple toque del deslumbrante infante.

— **¿Tiene algo en sus manos? —** entrevista el pequeño, a quien es notable le incomodan las nobles prendas que otro ha escogido por él. **—¿Puede continuar? ¿Lubac significa serpiente en su idioma? ¿Cree que podría aprender ruso? —** enuncia de corrido, para después taparse la boquita, puesto que Arthur le ha indicado que es de pésima educación cuestionar a los adultos.

Empero, al representante de la futura Unión Soviética le congracia que el menor sea tan atrevido, en términos de desafiar a la estricta educación que el zafio inglés le otorga a modo de expiación.

— **No, serpiente es змея—** aclara, soltándose lentamente del crío al que Francia abandonó en pos de tomar su siesta de belleza. **—Lubac es su patronímico, como el tuyo es Nueva Inglaterra—** expresa, dedicando una leve pausa a memorizar el rostro inocente de aquella nación incipiente, **—llamamos Lubac a esa serpiente para comenzar a entenderla.**

El chiquillo parpadea, confuso e interrogante, así que el ruso se encarga de aclararle cómo es que al nombrar "algo" se le pierde el temor inicial a lo desconocido y se principia la exploración. De hecho, el europeo encuentra fascinante los modos y formas en los que los mortales se están encargando de diseccionar al mundo.

— **¿Y Lubac es mala? No todas las serpientes son malas…—** manifiesta el menor, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo de relatar los mitos de sus tierras porque su hermano mayor, su progenitor, le ha dictaminado que olvide todas aquellas tonterías del Gran Espíritu, los lobos y espíritus que albergan los bosques.

— **No, ella sólo busca quién la ame de verdad—** revela el hombre de claros cabellos, omitiendo el extraño comportamiento de su acompañante.

 _Pausa._

Se pregunta: "¿qué _significa_ ser _amado_ de verdad?".

Después de todo, el ruso no dispone del tiempo o la paciencia de Grecia o India para dilucidar acerca del concepto de _amor_.

¿Será amor la calidez que experimenta con sus queridas hermanas? ¿O el candor que en él despierta cierta simbolización asiática?

 _Le gustaría saberlo._

Vira el rostro hacia su interlocutor, el cual aguarda pacientemente con una tímida sonrisa. Extraordinario gesto que despierta malsanos anhelos en el recién llegado a nuevas tierras, dado que Rusia sólo era un poco mayor que el preciado americano cuando otros se encargaron de arrebatarle toda ingenuidad, castidad e integridad.

— **Lubac desciende, como una estrella fugaz y adopta la forma de quién más ames para…—** opta por continuar, riéndose levemente ante los sonidos de admiración que emite el otro blondo varón.

— **¿Tomaría la forma de Inglaterra? —** cuestiona el nene, con toda la verdad en su boca sin pasarla por filtro alguno, y a Iván le molesta aquél detalle. Tal vez porque él mismo no puede ser así de honesto, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de serlo pues la franqueza era una debilidad aún con sus consanguíneas.

— **No, sólo se transforma en mujeres—** puntualiza y sonríe al notar lo rápido que se dibuja una mueca de indignación en la carita de su acompañante.

— **¡Pero yo quiero más a Inglaterra! —** proclama tal enunciación y otras, guardando silencio sólo cuando el europeo lleva a cabo un simple ademán. A razón de que a Iván no le incomoda la compañía del chiquillo, pero sí el timbre chillón que la voz de éste puede alcanzar en determinados momentos.

— **Está bien, Lubac toma cualquier forma, incluido Inglaterra—** sostiene de inmediato, porque modificar aquél mito por una vez no hará daño a nadie, **—¿feliz? —** dice suavemente, en un tono que haría correr a otros —incluido cierto galo— mas no al americano, nunca a él, que simplemente asiente quedito para seguir escuchando el relato.

Se alimenta emocionalmente de las expresiones del párvulo en cuanto prosigue con la descripción de cómo aquella serpiente infernal engaña a los devotos que aguardan a sus amados y los conmina a la locura, al suicidio y la perdición. El blondo varón es tan transparente como el mejor de los vodkas tras el final del invierno.

 _Le hace bien._

Así que, cuando observa al niño correr —lejos de él—: duele. Un poco, porque es bastante común que humanos, criaturas y hasta otras encarnaciones busquen alejarse de su presencia. Empero, no es el caso, dado que Nueva Inglaterra no tarda ni un instante en retornar junto al alto y robusto foráneo que ha arribado en sus tierras, en su corazón.

— **Para ti, ¡te protegerá de Lubac!—** ofrece un objeto al mayor, una de las formaciones corneas de las que están recubiertas las águilas. **—Dices en voz alta el nombre de la persona y lo tocas con la pluma, si no es la persona la pluma se pondrá fea—** expone uno de los mitos de su gente, de los nativos a los que Kirkland preferiría su nueva colonia relegase al olvido.

— **Deberías quedártela, Nueva Inglaterra—** comenta el grandulón, el cual realmente no cree en esos mitos, pero sólo por curiosidad pasa la pluma por la mejilla del chiquillo.

El niño ríe debido a las cosquillas y niega con la cabeza.

— **Tengo una, ¡y la llevaré conmigo cuando esté allá arriba! —** exclama de improviso, señalando al firmamento que en aquél momento les regala un anaranjado ocaso.

Los pómulos del chiquillo van lentamente mutando al tono de las manzanas, dado que todos aquellos que le rodean se han encargado de puntualizarle una y mil veces que nadie puede alcanzar el cielo, tocar las estrellas y tener una casa en la Luna. Empero, él sueña… él sueña aunque hasta aquél momento nadie le había escuchado.

— **Entonces, si tengo una… supongo que nos veremos allá arriba—** acota con simpleza, porque siempre se ha preguntado qué hay más allá de las nubes.

— **¡Pues yo llegaré primero! —** rebate de inmediato el chiquillo e Iván niega con la cabeza, dispuesto a dar pie a otra conversación de lo más entretenida con aquella colonia.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIONES**

•Огненный змей (Lúbac, la serpiente) es un mito eslávico acerca de cómo una serpiente demonio encarna en doncellas para atormentar a aquellos que han perdido a su amor, especialmente aviudas.

•En los años comprendidos entre 1598-1613, Rusia no sólo enfrenta múltiples guerras civiles, también tiene que hacerle frente a la entonces poderosa Comunidad Polaco-Lituana y a Suecia. Años después, la Comunidad se quebrantaría y Su prefiere pactar en lugar de seguir invirtiendo su capital en conflictos bélicos.

•La primera colonia británica en suelo americano fue Virginia (1607), así que imaginemos que Alfred existe desde ese entonces.

•El amor tal y como lo entendemos actualmente no era un concepto de lo más difundido en aquellos ayeres, incluso ahora en Rusia no comprenden por qué el amor debe tener como fin último la libertad (escoger de quién nos enamoramos, si nos casamos, etc.) si la libertad también nos procura una jaula de consecuencias.


	2. Hijos

**1773**

Estaría fascinado de puntualizar que poco queda del educado infante que alguna vez conoció, mas, no es así. Alfred siempre fue impertinente, necio y con poco apego a las normas, por lo que su interrupción en la reunión del galo y sus aliados europeos no es ciertamente de extrañar, mucho menos si se toman en cuenta las circunstancias.

Al Imperio Ruso le causa gracia su actuar, que de ninguna manera se trata de ignorancia ante los protocolos —como afirma el francés— sino llana estupidez. Es notable que el blondo adolescente tiene un propósito en mente y no parará hasta cumplirlo, incluso si ya ha conseguido puntos negativos de importantes países como Escocia o Luxemburgo.

Aunque, parece no importarle.

Corrección, ciertamente le es irrelevante al muchacho que arrastra al ruso al ala oeste del palacio en dónde tenía lugar la tertulia de la potencial alianza en contra de Turquía, un viejo conocido del futuro soviético. No por nada ya han entablado ocho encuentros bélicos, el último de ellos por la posesión del Kanato de Crimea.

Empero, aquél es otro conflicto…

Uno cuyo resultado le intriga menos que la petición del todavía bajito rubio, a quien los conflictos mundiales le han afectado poco más que nada, gracias a su eterno protector.

— **Enséñame—** dictamina el muchacho, estrujando con sus ásperas manos el grueso y tosco abrigo de quien en su mente reside en el eterno invierno.

— **Si me dices a qué…—** infiere mordazmente, porque si bien comprende el objetivo del adolescente, no tiene motivos para ponérselo fácil, **—me lo pensaré—** claudica sonriente, ascendiendo sus manos para separar las de su contrario, sin tomar en cuenta la fuerza con la cual lo aferra el menor.

— **A pelear—** entrecierra los ojos el americano, quien no tiene tiempo que perder, no cuando sus habitantes están enfrentando una alza constante de impuestos, discriminación en la pirámide laboral y… situaciones como la masacre de Boston, aquella en dónde unas inocentes bolas de nieve fueron la causa de que los soldados británicos cegaran las vidas de algunos colonos.

— **Tenía entendido que Prusia es tu maestro—** acota Iván con tranquilidad, serenidad que no posee su agarre en contra del menor. Fuera de Mongolia y, algunas veces, Imperio Otomano o Suecia, pocos son los países que se han prestado a medir su fuerza física con él, optando por llevar cualquier batalla entre ellos a otros terrenos.

En cambio, Nueva Inglaterra no duda en hacerlo, resultando inquietante que alguien con sólo trece establecimientos sea capaz de soportar por tanto tiempo la fiera sujeción del euroasiático.

— **Lo es—** afirma sin poder evitar que su tono de voz se contagie de notas agudas de contrición, ya que la resistencia de su oponente sobrepasa sus expectativas. **—Pero él… pero tú…—** un relámpago de dolor cruza su rostro al tiempo que algunas de sus falanges terminan por ceder a la aplicación del poder físico ajeno.

El Imperio Ruso le brinda puntos al desgarbado muchacho por no retirar su mano y seguir soportando el castigo, dado que no se ha separado ni un ápice de él. Así que, es él quién desune sus manos de las ajenas, notando con ello lo cálido que en verdad es el adolescente, como un hijo de la primavera.

— **Tú luchaste contra Ucrania, contra Rusia Blanca—** continua el rubio cuya vista se ha nublado temporalmente, **—necesito saber cómo, idiota—** agrega con rebeldía al notar la sonrisa burlona de la encarnación mayor. **—Pronto voy a ser libre—** concreta y su acompañante le cree, debido a la fiereza de su mirada.

— **Ninguno de tus problemas se solucionará siendo independiente, lo sabes, ¿da? —** enuncia en su lengua natal, ya no en el usual francés que ambos utilizan para comunicarse. Y demuestra satisfacción al notar cómo el otro, aún si se tarda unos momentos, termina por comprender y a su vez responderle en el mismo idioma.

— **Puede ser, pero mi gente lo necesita—** asevera, con aquella inocencia que se niega a abandonar sus intenciones, vocablos y cerúlea mirada. **—Haré todo por ellos, ¿no es por eso que existimos? —** cuestiona y ofrece su mano sanada al otro, una invitación a otro duelo que Imperio Ruso opta por declinar.

— **Supongo—** réplica el euroasiático con gesto ilegible, porque ha olvidado lo que significa estar realmente comprometido con su gente. Era inevitable. Demasiadas muertes, privaciones y dolor para el vacío que posee en lugar de un corazón; así que, desde tiempo atrás, su voluntad se ha centrado en la familia real, en sus líderes que velan por su bienestar.

— **Tomaré eso como un sí—** dice el blondo adolescente mientras se lleva la mano recién sanada a la nariz, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que proviene de la pérdida de visión de aquellos años. **—¿Te viene bien en este momento? Prusia no llegará hasta la próxima semana y es poco probable que Inglaterra…**

Iván alza su brazo para con brusquedad tapar la boca del chiquillo, a quien el cambio de voz no le favoreció en lo absoluto. Su voz continua siendo estridente, chillona y sumamente molesta, porque el ruso está seguro que será escuchada por todos _sus hijos,_ por sus habitantes y gobernantes, no sólo por unos cuantos.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIONES**

•Rusia y Turquía tienen un impresionante historial de conflictos bélicos. Desconozco si hay fics al respecto pero hay videos y están muy bien hechos.

•El Imperio Otomano (Turquía y anexos) fue un monstruo que abarcó tres continentes y su existencia ponía en alerta a los europeos. Destaca que Francia era generalmente un aliado del IO —un aliado traidor, como de costumbre— mientras Rusia un rival.

•En aquél tiempo, Nueva Inglaterra era una franja en la costa de un continente al tiempo que el Imperio Ruso tenía una extensión de más de diez millones de kilómetros. Si en este texto sus fuerzas están a la par es porque Al nació con una fuerza ya sobrenatural, augurando su brillante futuro.

•En 1775 comenzaría la Guerra de Independencia de Nueva Inglaterra, la cual finiquitaría en victoria en 1783 con el Tratado de París.


	3. Mascota

**1855**

Estados Unidos, nunca más Nueva Inglaterra, todavía resiente su independencia, pese a que han pasado décadas desde aquél suceso. Empero, en ocasiones experimenta la sensación de continuar siendo una colonia inglesa, dado que Arthur y su gente suelen encontrar formas de entrometerse en sus asuntos y relaciones internacionales.

De hecho, el joven americano nota cómo el embajador inglés está demasiado cerca de los próximos asuntos electorales, y si el muchacho no se ha pronunciado al respecto es porque tal vez son imaginaciones suyas, así como lo de los extraños círculos en los maizales; un asunto al que los mortales prestarán atención hasta el siglo XXI.

Se estremece, las temperaturas de Alaska siempre son un reto para él y, supone que su trasero no está congelado sólo porque el ruso aceptó compartir la manta de piel de oso que llevaba consigo.

 _¡Estúpido, Iván!_

Bien podría haberle advertido Brangisky acerca de lo realmente gélido de las tierras al norte de su territorio, las cuales durante las décadas pasadas cedió al alcohólico varón y sus habitantes.

— **Cuando tiemblas así, pareces un cachorrito—** acota el mayor antes de delicadamente alzar las gafas que descendían por el indignado rostro de su acompañante. **—Un patético cachorrito que todavía llora por la teta de su madre—** puntualiza con saña; porque el atraso económico de su nación, el aislamiento de su pueblo y la ineficiencia de su gobierno le tienen de pésimo humor.

— **¿Qui-quieres que te muerda? —** rebata con furia, aunque su intento de refutación es opacado por la forma en la que castañean sus dientes y tiemblan sus rodillas, obligándole a enroscarse más sobre sí mismo hasta que el otro le detiene con renovada gentileza, dado que le hace gracia observar el sufrimiento ajeno.

— **Caminemos, no tengo ganas de cargar con tu cadáver congelado y mis perros suelen comer mejor carne que la tuya—** comenta con festividad antes de incorporarse y, tras notar que al otro se le dificulta tal tarea, lo auxilia con un brusco agarre hasta atraerlo a sí mismo. **—Quédate con la manta—** aclara, inclinándose levemente hacia el atónito rubio.

Aunque, claro está, el americano sólo tarda unos segundos en ofrecer una tonta enunciación con la que proseguir con el diálogo propio de besugos. El ruso se congracia ante esto, porque ya con ninguna otra encarnación es capaz de hablar así, como un niño sin propósito alguno más que el de asesinar minutos de su sempiterna existencia.

— **Idiota, no tendrías por qué ser tan alto, garrocha humana—** vocifera el blondo muchacho tras infructuosamente tratar de que la piel de oso los cubra a ambos. Un gesto que enternece al europeo, al recordarle cómo la ucraniana procuraba que las delgadas sábanas se enroscaran alrededor de todos ellos.

— **Es un factor sobre el que no tengo control, América—** rebate de inmediato, auxiliando al otro a cubrirse del frío aire de Baranof. **—Además, no fui yo quien propuso venir a observas las auroras boreales—** acusa e introduce las manos en sus bolsillos, topándose con un presente que le tenía al americano.

Jones detiene su andar para aceptar el paquete que el otro le entrega, un sobre con múltiples tarjetas ilustradas. Un bello trabajo artesanal que busca capturar la extensión del Imperio Ruso en cuanto a sus provincias, recursos y tradiciones; pues, cada cartón contiene un mapa, información acerca de la población y también de la vestimenta local.

— **Eres tú—** afirma el estadounidense, maravillándose por los detalles de cada uno de aquellos rectángulos tan bellamente adornados. **—Son… tú… tú sabes—** apisona los labios y recorre una a una aquellas postales informativas, preguntándose si acaso podrá hacer unas copias para conservarlas en su archivo personal.

— **Son para ti—** declara el ruso, atento a cómo las apagadas orbes de su rubio se contagian de vivacidad, como cuando era un infante. **—Oficialmente saldrán el siguiente año, pero no se negaron a dibujar un adelanto para ti—** sonríe terroríficamente, obligando al otro a retraerse ligeramente.

— **Pfft, eres enorme—** declara el blondo varón una vez que ha vuelto a avistar las 83 tarjetas de las que dispone, todas ellas contrastantes entre sí. **—¡Oh! Esta es…—** él mismo busca acomodarse las gafas, porque si sus sentidos no lo engañan tiene entre sus manos una tarjeta acerca de los Estados Unidos de América, la "mascota" del Imperio Ruso.

— **Esa es una de edición especial—** comenta el soviético en tono divertido, porque ha supuesto que también le hará gracia al estadounidense. Y acierta, porque Jones suelta una carcajada, tan cristalina y sincera como en antaño, antes de que el británico se encargase de romperle el corazón a pedazos.

— **Ya quisieras…—** ríe aún más el americano al tiempo que fuerza a sus congelados músculos a ponerse de puntitas y besar al ruso, el cual sin esfuerzo alguno carga a su pareja como si éste fuese una doncella y no el potencial enemigo que está creciendo a pasos agigantados, buscando hacerse con la corona del mundo.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIONES**

•En 1856 salió una edición especial de 82 tarjetas ilustradas con la información de las provincias rusas. Las ilustraciones son hermosas y coloridas, así como la información contenida es bastante certera.

•El mismo año, el embajador de Reino Unido fue elegido para participar en las elecciones presidenciales de EUA. Logró imponerse en el voto y gobernó durante el período comprendido entre 1857-1861.

•La compañía ruso-americana (RAK) fue una organización de comercio patrocinada por el Imperio ruso que solía obtener sus ganancias de Alaska.

•La isla de Baranof está localizada al noroeste de Alaska, es la más pequeña de aquél archipiélago.

•A estas alturas, Estados Unidos ya se va figurando como el heredero de Inglaterra, Francia o España por el control mundial. Ya ha doblado —o más— su extensión territorial a expensas de México y no tiene traba alguna en el comercio, gracias a papi.

•Y sí, tranquilamente Iván y Alfred son una pareja. El cómo se juntaron fue tan simple que ambos desconocen el verdadero inicio, y dado que se ven realmente poco debido a la distancia… son una pareja abierta.


	4. Sobrenombre

**1912**

Contempla al diligente muchacho, el cual está concentrado en hallar particulares guijarros en todo aquello que compone la tierra marchita de aquél yermo. Y, cuando lo hace, el rostro del joven se ilumina de tal forma que el euroasiático casi puede exonerar a aquél idiota de la ausencia de llamadas, cartas o postales.

 _Casi._

El ruso avanza por el polvoriento terreno, teniendo que retirarse su grueso sobretodo a mitad del camino. Calcula que están a casi 50°centrigrados o 122° Fahrenheit en la extraña escala utilizada por las naciones anglosajonas. Demasiado caliente para incluso rememorar la venganza que tenía en mente por el descuido del norteamericano.

Exhala pesadamente y se retira el constante sudor de la frente con uno de los extremos de su larga bufanda, pensando en cómo aquél idiota puede estar semi-desnudo a tales condiciones. Tampoco es que se queje de la visión de su usual amante con sólo más que un par de pantalones cortos capaces de escandalizar a su cejudo guardián.

De hecho, se recrea en el espectáculo de la piel tersa y bronceada del muchacho, preguntándose cómo se sentirá entrar en contacto con ella. Asimismo, tiene el ansía de comprobar si el sabor es distinto o si acaso las huellas de sus encuentros perdurarían por mayor tiempo en aquella dermis ya marcada por el astro rey.

Planifica cómo dar pie a aquella investigación en lo que acorta la distancia entre ambos, percatándose de inmediato acerca de la renuencia del blondo por dirigirle la palabra.

T-o-n-t-o.

El más alto decide tragarse los posibles insultos por el bien de su maquiavélico plan a futuro, así que simplemente se queda de pie, al lado del norteamericano. Observándolo. Queriendo averiguar qué diferencia a Alfred del resto de sus amantes; dado que fuera de algunas ralas cualidades, lo encuentra particularmente enervante.

Incluso en ese momento le resulta irritante con su vano intento de desconocer a la encarnación junto a él. Niño tonto, preciado niño. Apenas un polluelo cuyas alas están por despegar y, extrañamente, Brangisky anhela presenciar el momento en el cual Estados Unidos de América sea el único en enfrentarle, porque está seguro de que lo hará.

— _**Подсолнух**_ **—** pronuncia lentamente el extranjero, porque sin duda Alfred es como un girasol en búsqueda del sol al igual que Ícaro. Por supuesto, caerá y observar ese desplome será bastante entretenido; casi tanto como ser testigo del quiebre de las naciones asiáticas, especialmente del arcaico Zhongguo.

— **No me digas así —** rebate casi empalmándose a la enunciación ajena, **—¡ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! —** agrega a su rabieta, si bien no hay furia en su exclamación o sentimiento alguno. Lo ha dicho mecánicamente, por estar más atento al pedazo de roca que consiguió distinguir entre la multitud de cantos rodados.

— **Parece mixto —** asevera Iván tras minutos de observación a la pequeña porción de minerales, **—permítemelo —** solicita, flexionando las rodillas para estar a la altura de su acompañante. Además, sin que Jones se lo indique, se coloca uno de los guantes dejados atrás por el rubio, con el fin de no contaminar más la muestra.

 _Alfred acata la petición._

Rompe su promesa con Kirkland al respecto de mantenerse apartado del ruso, porque es simplemente imposible hacerlo cuando realmente tiene curiosidad de saber su opinión al respecto de la porción de meteoro que consiguió obtener tras pasar toda la mañana rastreando por aquél sofocante desierto.

— **No es una condrita —** declara el ruso con asombro casi infantil, dado que tal categoría es la mayoritaria en los meteoritos. **—No podría asegurarlo, pero reafirmo mi primera observación: es mixta, sus colores y… déjame ver tus apuntes —** con sumo cuidado deposita la muestra en el frasco que el rubio le otorga.

— **¡Lo sabía! —** manifiesta el menor con sumo entusiasmo y acto seguido muestra las anotaciones a su acompañante, con el que no tarda en discutir los pormenores. Es bastante probable que el meteorito sea un mesosiderito; es decir, que tenga una composición de metal y roca a similares niveles.

¡Todo un descubrimiento!

Especialmente porque sólo el 10% de los meteoritos pueden englobarse en esa categoría.

— _ **Oh, man!**_ **—** exclama jubiloso el estadounidense, quien deja atrás toda pretensión para ceñir a su acompañante y besarlo con total naturalidad. No es una acción nacida de la adrenalina, es más un acto voluntario por parte del varón de mirada añil, el cual tiene que admitirse a sí mismo que extrañó aquél tipo de contacto con el odioso hombre entre sus brazos.

E Iván pasa su mano por aquellos húmedos cabellos, en un gesto afectuoso que aprendiese de Serbia y ahora aplica en alguien más, en Alfred.

— **Comunista de mierda —** musita el estadounidense, conmovido por el afecto del usualmente estoico europeo. Brangisky le sonríe, queriendo cuestionarle el porqué de su odio hacia la sublime ideología que el soviético espera se haga de un lugar más trascendental tanto en la continuidad de su gente como en la historia. Empero, guarda esa interrogante.

— **¿Eso significa que también puedo besarte? —** profiere el mayor con genuina curiosidad, porque no sólo desea beber de los labios ajenos sino ejecutar sus hipótesis acerca de otras marcas en el ahora taheño cuerpo. Y _hacerlo_ antes de que su permanencia en aquél lugar termine evaporando el resto de sus energías.

El norteamericano rueda los ojos y principia un ósculo que es correspondido con avidez, tanta que compele al enérgico muchacho a la grava, con su acompañante sobre de él. No es que realmente importe, porque tras meses de abstención lo único que es relevante es comenzar aquél tórrido reencuentro.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIONES**

• _Подсолнух_ = girasol, flor demoniaca que persigue al sol.

•En junio de 1912, un meteorito de 190 kilógramos explotó sobre una ciudad de Arizona.

•En este _fic_ , Al e Iván utilizan la clasificación clásica de los meteoritos: pétreos (condrita, acondrita), metálicos y metalocorrosos, con algunos elementos de la clasificación moderna que terminarán por consolidarse en los 70s, cuando los análisis químicos y microscopios se volvieron más exactos.

•Es confuso, sin embargo, en Rusia el comunismo nacido del marxismo y ejercido políticamente —no sólo social o ideológicamente— se desarrolla de la mano de Vladimir Lenin a partir de 1917.

•En 1912, la última dinastía imperial china es derrocada en la Revolución de Xinhai, dando pie a la República.


	5. Cumpleaños

**203x**

— **Thanks, bro! —** exclama el estadounidense desde su actual ubicación: el flamante hotel espacial ruso, el primero de su tipo y, para su desgracia, un establecimiento soviético dado que fue Roskosmos, una Agencia Espacial Rusa, la que prescindió de su Estación Espacial Internacional para instaurar un negocio bastante rentable.

Intercambian algunas palabras más antes de que el canadiense se despida de su consanguíneo, el cual por vez primera en siglos ha decidido conmemorar su independencia sin una gran celebración de por medio. En parte debido al luto mundial por los fallecidos a causa de la mortal HANA3, y por otra, porque deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas con su pareja.

No es que les faltase convivencia en aquellos meses en los que laboratorios estadounidenses y rusos —al igual que de otras nacionalidades— trabajaron a la par con el firme propósito de hallar una solución a la enfermedad que cegaba vidas en cuestión de sólo tres días. Hallando finalmente la cura que podía ofrecer la Tierra para un padecimiento proveniente del espacio.

Fue un _gran_ logro.

Empero, ambos suponen que pueden ser tan egoístas como en tiempos esplendorosos y escaparse juntos unos cuántos días, lejos de sus responsabilidades.

— _ **No problem!**_ **Matthew se encargará de todo—** sentencia el rubio conformando el símbolo de la victoria con su mano izquierda. **—Tanto del papeleo como de Francis y Arthur,** _ **piece of cake**_ **! —** anuncia y acorta la distancia entre él y el alto varón, el cual está liberándose de la bufanda que suele utilizar hasta en calurosas jornadas.

— **Sabes, deberías dejarle a él ser Estados Unidos y así podrías ser uno conmigo—** sentencia felizmente el soviético, quien detiene con presteza el puñetazo de su pareja. **—¿O acaso negarás que eso es lo que rogabas antes de que tu hermanito nos interrumpiese? —** entrevista con sorna, teniendo que parar otro intento de golpe por parte del blondo.

— _ **Dude**_ **, ¡qué te he dicho acerca de ser** _ **creepy!**_ **—** Jones refuta de inmediato, al menos con palabras porque el resto de su cuerpo acepta gustoso la forma en la que Iván le tiende de nueva cuenta en el lecho, repasando con sus amplias palmas el cuerpo de la complacida simbolización.

— **Que te encanta en la cama, Подсолнух—** asevera el ruso, recorriendo con sus falanges las marcas de posesivas mordidas y ansiosas succiones que el estadounidense ostenta desde el músculo esternocleidomastoideo hasta el inicio de las clavículas, difusas porque la tensión suele hacer subir de peso al blondo muchacho.

Seguramente el canadiense debió percatarse de aquellos indicios de intimidad y… está bien, ya llevan años como una pareja oficial, sin terceros implicados desde lo acaecido en el albor de la Guerra Fría. Un evento tras el cual darse otra oportunidad fue una total cuesta abajo para ambos, manteniéndose juntos únicamente por mera necedad.

Y Alfred se deja hacer bajo aquellas manos, también se permite explorar y gemir, porque nadie los escucha y también a razón de que aquél idiota invernal le es un mal necesario, como la coca-cola o las hamburguesas… o las nuevas películas de Star Wars, sí… es algo así aunque a veces todavía le cuesta admitirlo.

— _ **Wait! —**_ detener a Brangisky cuando éste tiene su mano justo encima de sus pantalones es un ejercicio de completa voluntad para el norteamericano, sin embargo, la causa justifica los medios. **—¿No quieres volver a intentarlo en gravedad cero? —** instiga con los cerúleos ojos tan brillantes como el día que persiguió al ruso para que le relatase las leyendas de sus tierras.

— **Nyet—** responde de inmediato el ex-comunista, porque la última vez que probaron a tener relaciones de esa forma fue todo un desastre. El menor suele moverse en demasía y por más extensa que sea la capital del ruso, el otro se le terminaba escapando o, peor aún, embestir bajo aquellas condiciones significaba todo un reto.

— _ **But my birthday! —**_ protesta el eterno adolescente, debido a que su población sobreviviente es en su mayoría niños y pubertos.

Brangisky presiona sus manos contra la carne expuesta de su amante, sabiendo de antemano que sólo puede dejar marcas temporales. Jones y su estúpido país continúan siendo bastante fuertes, capaces de prestar batalla a antiguas potencias en actual esplendor como la orgullosa República Popular China.

— **Si eso quieres—** se levanta el soviético con exasperación, con el fin de permitirle a su pareja controlar los mandos de la habitación. Es verdad que estos se hallan en ruso, mas Alfred maneja el lenguaje eslavo tan bien como el materno… vaya, si lo piensa, el crío desde el inicio de su relación se ha esforzado bastante en intentar comprenderlo.

Tal vez, el americano es quien más lo conoce; aunque, no puede afirmar lo opuesto.

El niñato le es todavía un enigma.

No, el hombre.

 _Su amante._

— **¿Por qué rayos me estás viendo así? —** exclama el joven con un tic nervioso en su ceja, pues nada bueno puede resultar de la sombría mirada ajena.

— **En tus términos: estoy pensando en lo enamorado que estoy de ti—** declara sin tapujos, porque suelen ser honestos entre sí —a su especial forma—, aunque nunca tan románticos como otras encarnaciones en noviazgos. Ambos desconocen cuándo es su aniversario, así como suelen preferir ponerse retos entre sí a dedicarse largas y profundas poesías.

— **¿Y qué? —** rebate el rubio, en lengua eslavica **, —… ¡argh!, ¡eres…!, ¡yo…!, ¡sólo ven acá, maldito comunista! —** solicita avergonzado, aunque no por su sentir y mucho menos por el fastidioso individuo que genera en él los mismos sentimientos que Hércules en Megara, bueno esa era una pésima comparación.

En fin, Iván es la persona en la cual se transformaría Lubac si intentase embaucarlo, lo sabe desde hace mucho. Después de todo, no es como Inglaterra y su eterna negación, tampoco es un completo memo emocional, así que está al tanto de sus sentimientos por el soviético, mismos que reitera a besos, a hambrientos ósculos dedicados a su acompañante.

Contacto interrumpido cuando Alfred siente caer _algo_ en su regazo…

Brangisky se extraña de la abrupta interrupción, mas pronto nota el motivo: su corazón ha vuelto a escapársele del pecho.

— **Es tuyo, feliz cumpleaños—** acota el ruso con una sonrisa, suponiendo que a su corazón ha de gustarle bastante Al, ya que suele terminar en manos de éste con bastante frecuencia.

— **¡Ayúdame a ponerlo en su lugar! —** exclama alarmado el blondo, preocupado y a la vez halagado de que aquél órgano lo prefiera, lo que significa que pese a todo —TODO— es correspondido en aquella particular relación.

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:

 **ACLARACIONES**

•En 2017, Roskosmos anunció sus intenciones de aprovechar sus instalaciones para crear el primer hotel espacial. Desconozco cómo va la remodelación o si acaso Rusia ya se olvidó del proyecto, así que digamos que este capítulo está situado en un universo alterno dónde tal emplazamiento sí tuvo lugar.

•Los virus espaciales no son amenazas… actualmente, de hecho es más probable que perezcamos por un virus creado por el mismo ser humano a que por uno "natural".


End file.
